Horrific Reflection
by CA184
Summary: Ten of the nations have to investigate a creepy manor where people have disappeared in.  What will they think when there are two of each of them though, and they are basically the opposites of themselves.  Includes character deaths.
1. World Meeting

"I have called this world meeting today to discuss some bizarre incidents that have been happening recently," Ludwig announced to the many nations in the room. The different nations were fighting with each other and causing quite a disturbance. "Honestly! Will you all just shut up!" Ludwig angrily said with a bit of impatience as well.

A small, weak looking hand was raised. Ludwig sighed "Yes, Veneciano?" he allowed the country to speak. "What kind of incidents are these? Is there a shortage on pasta? Is there someone stealing pasta? Are we going to have pasta after this? I'm in the mood for some pasta. Let's have pasta ple-"

"No, this has nothing to do with pasta, and no we aren't going to have pasta, Veneciano," Ludwig said with irritation. I should've known not to call on him. That's he talks about. Ugh sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots…

Ludwig finally calmed down after a long silence of thinking and he began to speak again. "As I was saying," Ludwig cleared his throat and continued. "There have been come bizarre incidents in which people have been disappearing, although th-"

"Where have they disappeared to?" the Spaniard said " I hope my little Romano doesn't disappear." he hugged the dark haired Italian.

"Hey! You Spanish bastard! Let me go right now!" Romano yelled at Antonio.

"But I must protect you Romano." Antonio said as he continued to hug the dark haired Italian. Romano struggled to get free from the Spaniard. "Hey Romano lookie lookie!" Antonio said excitedly.

"Wha-" Romano felt a slight tug on his hair. "Wh-what the hell do you think you are doing! Let go of my ahoge, you bastard!" Romano yelled at the Spaniard as he tried to make him let go of the little curl of hair that stuck out. Suddenly Romano screamed in pain and punched the Spaniard.

"Can we please get back to what we were doing…" Ludwig said tiredly. I just want to get this meeting over with…

"Why did you punch me Romano?"

"It was your own damn fault, you tomato loving bastard!"

Ludwig checked to see if everyone was done with their arguing and nonsense. The room seemed silent enough. "As I was saying…" Ludwig once again said as the small and weak hand of the light haired Italian rose up again. Oh god no, Ludwig though to himself whether or not he should allow him to speak or not. "Ugh, Fine… yes Veneciano!"

"Are we going to have pasta?" Veneciano asked again.

"Veneciano!" Ludwig snapped "why can't any of you take this seriously? I swear, you are all a bunch of morons!" he continued to yell and insult them.

"Ludwig." The small Japanese man said to get the German's attention "let's go on."

Ludwig managed to calm down with the help of his Japanese friend. "Thank you Kiku. As I was saying… there have been incidents of people disappearing. However, they do come back, but they aren't exactly the same as how they used to be." Ludwig said with relief. Finally, now all I gave to do is set the assignment for everyone. "Eight of us will go and investigate the place in which they are all disappearing in. Right now it's closed off for out investigation, which means no one else should be there other than the eight of us," Ludwig stated.

"Now, I will name off the eight that will be going." Ludwig got out a list with the eight's names on it. "When I call on you, please say that you understand and accept the mission." Ludwig calmly said and started to read the list of names.

"Veneciano!"

"Ay!" The light haired Italian replied with a salute.

"Kiku!"

"Hai!" The young Japanese man bowed.

"Arthur!"

"Fine, Fine." The blond, punk haired Brit said as he read his book and sipped his tea.

"Francis!"

"I knew you would pick me," the blond Frenchman said with a laugh.

"Yao!"

"Yes, aru," the Chinese man with the black ponytail responded.

"Ivan!"

"I guess I'll go, da," the gray haired Russian said and drank some of his vodka. "Will there be vodka?" Ivan asked as he looked at his almost empty vodka bottle.

"I'm not sure," Ludwig honestly said. I honestly don't know what will be there. Anyway, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

"Alfred!"

"…"

"Alfred wake up!" Ludwig threw a hardcover book at the American with his head down.

"Wha?" the American said as he looked up at everyone. Everyone was staring at him and they seemed to be talking but he couldn't hear them. Instead, he heard the sound of loud music but nothing else.

Ludwig walked over to the American and hit him over the head with his fist. He ripped two little cords out of Alfred's ears. "I swear…" Ludwig grumbled. "Is it really necessary to have headphones on during a meeting?" Ludwig yelled at the young American boy and walked away with irritation and the boy's headphones.

"That kinda hurt," Alfred rubbed his ears. He looked around at everyone. They seemed to be glaring at him. "What?" he was confused of why everyone is glaring at him.

"Stupid git…" Arthur softly said to himself.

"Alfred… you are going to help us investigate somewhere. That's all I'm going to tell you!" Ludwig said with irritation. Stupid American brat! Pray attention sometime will you!… "I will be the eighth member," Ludwig announced "… and with that this meeting is over. Can I please have the-"

" Wait!" a small weak voice yelled.

Everyone looked to see that it was Veneciano… again… " Yes, Veneciano? What is it this time?" Ludwig was a impatient now. Oh God, I hope it isn't about pasta again…

" Umm, can Romano nii-chan and Antonio come too? " Veneciano asked and even begged for Ludwig to let them come along. "How can I go without my brother and Antonio?"

Ten people going to one house? Ludwig looked at Veneciano, he started to plead while using his adorable and irresistible puppy dog eyes. I can't win against that… with Ludwig gave in " Fine, they can come too. " He turned to everyone else " The ten of you please come over here," the German waved the ten over to him " The rest of you may leave." With the dismissal of the others, everyone gathered around Ludwig.

" Why do we have to come to?" Romano yelled at Veneciano, who was pulling him and Antonio towards Ludwig.

" It won't be the same without you," Veneciano whined as he finished dragging the two over to Ludwig and the others.

Ludwig made sure everyone was there before he started to speak. " Now, then ten…" he cut short and glared at Veneciano to see if he had anything else to say before he continued "… of us will be going to the manor in which these incidents have been happening in, tonight. So pack your things really quickly and report back here. I will be the one to bring you all there, and be sure not to pack too much. I may not know how long this will take, but we might have to spend the night, but we might not have to. With that, I dismiss you all to get some of your belongings and to meet back here within an hour!" Ludwig stated and glared at the young American.

"What? I won't be late!" Alfred assured the German. The American ran out and left first, followed by the nine others.

The ten of them all packed what they thought was necessary and met back at the meeting room, surprisingly even the young American, within the hour they all had. Each of them had a small bag with at least one spare set of close and some food to snack on, in case there was none at the manor. Ludwig never did expect to be there too long in the first place.

"So this is the place huh." Alfred said as he and the other nine examined the run-down, old manor. The manor was blackened with char, it must have been on fire before, but why…? The windows were broken as if they were blown open. The plants in the garden were wilted and burnt. "Well isn't this a depressed fest." Alfred laughed at the run-down old manor.

The black porch steps creaked beneath their feet as they walked up to the charred, front door, one by one. The front door was enormous, the door seemed as if it would be to heavy to even budge. Luckily they were all nations, but how did humans get in, unless they came in big groups. It was true that many people disappeared in big groups, so it wasn't impossible. Ludwig and Alfred grabbed the door handles and they each opened one of the huge doors.

**Authors Notes**

**This is my first fanfic/story ever so please be nice. It just kinda came to me out of nowhere. I guess it just has to do with my love for Hetalia and horror perhaps, and that I wanted to have a story that actually ended with a sad ending. Please continue reading and please review. I already have the second chapter written, I just need to type it now. Ciao!**


	2. The manor of soot

The smell of burnt wood, cotton, and other materials the furniture was made of, came rushing out into the outside air as the doors were opened, along with soot that darkened the ten nations, making them cough rapidly until the soot was gone except for the bits that stuck to the nations.

"Ugh! Why did I have to be dragged here too?" Romano yelled as he brushed the soot off of himself. Behind him, the others did the same as well, but they were still a bit darkened by the black soot. "Great, now we all like the damned manor!" I can't believe I am here, and with that bastard Spain too! Stupid Venciano!

The ten finally got themselves together again and looked into the manor. They could see the remains of a staircase, it still seemed stable enough to walk up and down, but as long as it was only one of them at a time basically. The stairs were blackened as well and parts of the grand staircase were falling off. There were remnants of a rug on the floor, in front of the first step of the stairs. The room had four doors, other than the entrance, leading out of it. There was a door on the left, right, straight ahead, next to the stairs, and one in the stairs. The doors looked like they were about to turn to ash by one touch and the upstairs was too dark to see anything from the bottom of the stairs.

"I guess it was a good thing we came with ten people instead of eight," Ludwig was relieved they had just enough people. That way, everyone will get to have a partner. It will be easier to explore in separate groups anyway. Plus, I don't think this place can take all of us in one spot, at the same time. It might collapse beneath our feet. Veneciano has finally done something useful for one, usually all he does is make pasta or white flags or both! I'm grateful that I brought him along, Ludwig slightly smiled. "Anyway," the smile quickly faded away at the remembrance of their mission. "We will be splitting up into five groups of two's." Ludwig quickly glance at each of them to see what the partners might be. "I will allow you to pick your own partner, but you must get going immediately," he ordered and they all started to discuss who they wanted to be with. I guess I will be with whoever is left.

"You will become one with Russia, da?" Ivan slowly inched his way toward the now frightened Wang Yao. "Let's go da," Ivan said as he dragged the Chinese man away to the door on the left.

"I don't want to go with you, aru!" Wang Yao yelled as he got dragged into the door.

"C'mon Romano let's go this way together~" Antonio happily sang and grabbed Romano, he smiled, and started to the door one the right.

"Let go of me you Spanish bastard," Romano yelled as he was taken to the room by the Spaniard.

"Hey Arthur, why don't you come with me," the Frenchman laughed as he went to grab the Englishman and drag him away as well.

"No way in hell, Francis!" Arthur punched Francis in the face as he came towards him. "I'd rather go with the American brat then you," he smirked.

"I guess that makes us partners!" Alfred happily grabbed the Englishman's arm, claiming him as his.

"I never said I would actua-" Wait, Arthur though to himself. Maybe it will be fun if I have Alfred as a partner. After all, I do love to scare him. It's just so funny and it's really easy as well. "Fine," the Englishman said and got out of the Americans grip " but, we are going to follow my lead, got it?" Arthur grabbed the American by the arm and led him to the door in the stairs.

"Wa-wait," Alfred's voice slightly cracked with a squeak. "Wh-why th-that way…" the American stuttered in fright. He could feel his heart start to race as Englishman insisted on going that way.

"But this way seems the most fun and the most dangerous. Shouldn't the hero be the one to go through that path first at least," Arthur grinned. Hurry up and fall into my trap, you git. You of all people can't help but be the hero after all.

"Well, I guess that's true…" Alfred said, but still felt a bit uneasy. "Let's go then," he tried to make himself feel better by being enthusiastic, like he always did. "I'll lead then," Alfred insisted and lead Arthur through the door instead.

"Aww… there's goes my Arthur…" Francis sighed. Who do I pick now? He looked at the remainders, there was only Veneciano, Kiku, and Ludwig left other than himself. Wll Ludwig kinda scares me and he will kill me if anything were to happen to Veneciano. So that leaves me only with Kiku, that's not so bad. Kiku was a decent guy, he was no Arthur but he will do. "Alright Kiku, let's go." Francis started to push the young Japanese man form behind, toward the door next to the stairs.

"I will go with you if you refrain from pushing me." Kiku made the Frenchman stop and they walked into the door together, leaving Ludwig and Veneciano in the main entrance.

"It seems like everyone has a partner," Ludwig said out loud to himself, he looked at Veneciano. I'm with him huh. I kinda thought this might happen. "Well, Veneciano lets get going…Veneciano?" The German looked at the light haired Italian, he seemed to be thinking about something. The Italian was staring absentmindedly at the ceiling as if nothing else mattered. "Umm Veneciano," Ludwig placed his hand on the spaced Italian's shoulder.

Veneciano instantly turned to the German at the touch of his hand on his shoulder "Ve?" He looked at Ludwig with a confused look on his face "do you need something, Ludwig?"

"You're with me," Ludwig pointed to himself "and the only place left to explore is upstairs," the German look up the long staircase in hopes of getting a glimpse of something, but still nothing but darkness. It was as if the entire upstairs was just engulfed in darkness from where the two stood. "We should get going, I don't really wish to stay her too long." He looked back at Veneciano. What could he have been thinking about. "Umm… Veneciano, may I ask what you were thinking about?"

"Huh? Why would you want to know that?" Veneciano was surprised at the odd question. He smiled and said "you should know by now Ludwig! I was just wondering if there was going to be pasta!"

"Ah, I see," Ludwig said, feeling a little silly for asking such a question. How could I not know that it was pasta. He's always talking about it, I would assume that I, of all people, would have known that.

"Although," the light haired Italian began to speak again.

"What is it?" Ludwig turned to look at the Italian, he seemed to be scared or nervous about something. Was something wrong with him?

"This place has a weird feeling in it." Veneciano was looking down at his feet and he was playing with his fingers as he spoke. How do I say this…? "Well…it feels like we're being watched of something…" Veneciano felt Ludwig's eyes on him and made have the urge to say what was really on his mind and not to just shrug it off. Veneciano looked around the room to see where there might be someone watching them. His sight fell upon a mirror, hidden in the corner of the room. It was near the front door, on the left and it was staring at the door, leading into the stairs. The door, in which Alfred and Arthur had ventured into. Was there something in there perhaps?

Veneciano found himself in the mirror. It was a normal mirror, but something about it seemed off. He stared at the mirror, trying to figure out what was so odd. As he stared at himself, his reflection grinned maniacally back at him and then quickly went back to normal.

"Ludwig! D-did you s-see that?" Veneciano was freaking out a little as he pointed at himself in the mirror. Ludwig looked into the mirror, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. It just showed himself, Veneciano, and the door in the stairs. Nothing too special. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary," Ludwig said to the frightened Italian as he scanned the mirror once more to double check it, but there was still nothing. "What did you see anyway, Veneciano?"

Veneciano took another quick look into the mirror and then turned to Ludwig to explain what he saw. "I saw myself, it was normal, but then my reflection grinned at me in a really creepy way, kinda like this!" Veneciano tried to imitate the grin, his mirror self had made, to show Ludwig, but it was a bit off. Veneciano's grin seemed too nice and forced, while his reflection's grin was creepy and sent chills down your back, it seemed to come naturally as well.

"I'm sure you were just seeing things," Ludwig tried to reassure the Italian to help calm him down. "Maybe the creepy atmosphere of this manor is starting to get to you. In any case, we should probably hurry up and find what we need and get out," Ludwig motioned Veneciano to follow him.

"Yeah… I must just be seeing things," Veneciano said uneasily and followed after Ludwig. He took one last look at himself in the mirror and saw nothing out of the ordinary again. That must be it! My mind must be playing tricks on me! Veneciano began to cheerfully walked up the stairs with Ludwig and the two disappeared into the darkness.

**Author's notes**

**I'm sorry it took so long to just type it up and put it online. I've just had a ton of homework to do and I never had time to put it up. Other than it taking a while, I hope you enjoy my new chapter. Chapter 3 will be out soon as well, need to finish and fix it a bit. Once again, Ciao!**


	3. Betrayal?

Ivan and Yao walked into the kitchen. Everything in the kitchen was full of char as well. The table had just a couple of burnt pieces left, scattered all over the floor. The sink's faucet had no water left in it. The outside of the refrigerator was black, but the inside of it was fine other than the horrible stench of rotting and rotten food. In the food, crawled small, slimy, tan maggots.

Ivan checked all over the room, in the cabinets, drawers, everywhere. "I guess I was lucky to bring extra vodka, da." Ivan didn't seem to mind when rats came jumping at him when he opened the cabinet, or when he opened the fridge and maggots poured out of it, leaving behind trails of slime as they scattered all over the room.

"Ai yaa!" Yao screamed when the rats and maggots made their surprise entrance. "Can you not open anymore please, aru," he pleaded. The Chinese man put his bag on the ground and unzipped it to take out a bottle of water and then a small, adorable hello kitty plushy. "Make the gross things go away, aru," Yao pressed his face into the kitty doll as he hugged it for comfort.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're scared, da," Ivan said with delight as he watched the Chinese man hide his face within the doll. Which made Yao blush and then quickly put the hello kitty away again and zipped the bag back up. "A-anyway we should be investigating, aru," he wanted to get away from the Russian as soon as possible. Ivan always freaked Yao out, especially when he switched to his crazy, psycho side. Yao shivered in fear at the thought of Ivan's other side.

"I guess you're right, da," Ivan continued to look around the room. "What are we supposed to be investigating though?" The only thing that was odd about the manor was that it was look burnt down, nothing too terribly noticeable. Ivan and Yao continued to investigate and explore the kitchen.

"Click. Whoosh." A noise came from the oven. It sounded like a fire had started in it or something.

"What are you doing, aru?" Yao asked Ivan, who was going towards the oven as carefully as if it was going to explode.

"I thought I heard something, da," the Russian made his way over to the oven.

"Well I didn't hear anything, aru."

Ivan ignored the Chinese man. He kneeled down in front of the oven and slowly grabbed the handle, it was so hot the it already started to peel away at Ivan's skin on his hand. Then the sound of an out of control fire had begun to sound once he touched the handle. Suddenly the oven door was burst open by blue and yellow flames that quickly engulfed the Russian before he had time to move out of the way. The Russian screamed in pain as he rolled on the floor to extinguish the flames, but it didn't seem to effect them at all.

Yao stood above Ivan, staring at him in confusion. He didn't do anything else but stand there and watch as the Russian rolled on the floor in pain. Why won't he help me? Ivan got upset with the Chinese man for not helping him while he rolled on the floor in pain. Ivan could feel his skin start to peel away, he wanted to ask for help but he couldn't stop himself from screaming in pain, besides shouldn't Yao have just been able to see that he needed help just by looking at him rolling on the floor in agony. The flames began to reach up to the Russian's face. Ivan closed his eyes and covered his face with his gloves to ensure that he didn't go blind, although it didn't really matter because he was going to die anyway. His clothes were burned to pieces and his scarf was almost entirely gone, they were becoming just like the manor, as was he.

Ivan felt a cold chill run throughout his body. He opened his eyes to see his gloves in front of his face. He felt like he was wet, but how was that possible when he was on fire? Ivan removed his hands from in front of his face and looked up to see Yao holding the bottle of water from his bag upside down above the Russian. Small drops continued to fall from it, other than those drops, it was all over Ivan.

"What are you doing, aru?" Yao was still confused. "Are you going crazy again, aru?"

"What do you mean. I was on fi-" Ivan looked at himself to see that he was completely fine, and his clothes were back to normal too. Ivan was now confused as well. Wasn't I just on fire, da? I still feel hot even though I'm soaked with water.

"I don't know what's wrong with you this time, aru. You were just looking at that oven over there," he said as he pointed to the oven "and then all of a sudden you started to freak out." Yao looked at Ivan with concern. He wanted to know what was wrong with the Russian.

"I was on fire, wasn't I? It was so hot, and it is still pretty hot. Isn't that why you splashed me with water, da?" Ivan stared at Yao as he waited for his answer.

"Fire? What fire, aru?" Yao looked around the for a fire, but found that there was none. There have been sometime ago, but there was non now. "Are you sure you're okay, aru?" Yao was becoming worried about the Russian nation. He may have gotten even crazier, aru. If that's the case then I don't want to stay here with him. Yao started to fear for his life, but he tried to stay calm as to not provoke the Russian into actually kill him.

"Why did you pour water on me then, da?" Ivan demanded to the answer. Nothing was making any sense, he could've sworn that he was on fire not to long ago. He also knew by the look on the Chinese man's face, that he thought Ivan was becoming even crazier. He already knew everyone thought he was crazy and evil, but he really wasn't. He really hated when people thought of him like that, and now Yao thinks he's even crazier.

"Huh? Oh yeah… I poured water on you because you looked like you were in pain and I didn't know what else to do, aru!" Yao became panicked as Ivan become angered by him. "B-but I didn't see or feel any fire at all, aru!"

Ivan was shocked by Yao's answer. What does he mean? How could he no have noticed the fire? Was it even real? I am still here and everything is back to normal however. It seemed so real though. Ivan's mind was filled with many of these question. I should just forget about the whole thing and get out of this manor as soon as possible, He decided to dismiss it and go on. "I don't like to admit it, but I have a bad feeling about this manor, da."

"I would like to get out of here as soon as possible too, aru." The two agreed and continued to search the room. "Nothing else seems to be in this room, aru," Yao finished examining the room. There was nothing else in the room other than the furniture, which was normal except for being burnt and full of soot.

"Maybe we should check another room, da," the Russian started towards a door on the opposite side of the room of the door they had first entered.

"How many rooms do you think there are, aru?" Yao was following behind the Russian. He was careful not to slip when he crossed the puddle on the floor, in front of the oven. A thought crossed his mind as he passed the puddle. Why was Ivan freaking out I wonder, aru. At the sound of a door opening, Yao looked up from his train of thought. It was Ivan entering the next room. Yao followed the Russian through the door soon after.

The door brought them into a hallway. It wasn't too long or too short, it was decent sized. There were shattered pieces of pots on the ground. There seemed to be dirt on the ground too, but it was too hard to tell if it was actually dirt or just some more soot. Although, if it were dirt, then those pots must have been flower pots that decorated this barren hallway, aru. Yao thought to himself as he continued to examine the ground for anything else. Yao looked up at the sound of another door being opened. In front on a sturdy, metallic door, was Ivan standing in front of it with it ajar.

"What's in there, aru," The Chinese man heard himself say, although he didn't exactly want to know. It was probably something really creepy, that only Ivan would be amused by. He kinda regretted asking already as he saw the Russian turn to face him.

"Nothing, da." Ivan closed the door and walked toward Yao. "Shall we go back then, da?" The Russian started to push the Chinese man back towards the door.

"Bang!Bang!Bang!" A loud and sudden banging from the other side of the door startled the two. Yao got out of Ivan's grasp and walked towards the door to see where the banging was coming from. It go louder when as he got closer to the door, it was definitely coming from there… Yao reached for the door handle, when he noticed what appeared to be a large window on the wall to the side of him. There was a hallway much like the one he is in now, the only thing missing was Ivan and himself.

Yao became shocked when he saw the soot and some of the pot remains move around on their own in the mirror, when Ivan moved around, looking for something on the ground. Yao looked down at the door handle he had grabbed. He began to twist it to open it. He looked up at the window to see the handle twisting by itself. He let go of the handle and it quickly went back to it's original position as did the one in the window. Wait, is that a mirror? Why aren't Ivan and I in it then? In the mirror, Yao noticed a large piece of a broken pot lift into the air. It began to float towards him in the mirror. Yao quickly turned around to see Ivan coming at him with the broken piece in hand, ready to strike. Yao slightly jumped to the side as the Russian jabbed the broken piece at Yao, but missed and only managing to hit the air instead. Ivan glared at Yao, his eyes full of hate and murderous intent. Ivan swung the sharp piece through the middle of the air, from one side to the other, hoping to at least cut into Yao's stomach.

"What do you think you are doing, Aru?" Yao screamed at the insane Russian as he stepped back to dodge the next attack. He's even crazier than he usually is! Yao thought as he continued to dodge incoming attacks. He's never usually tried to hurt anyone quite like this before, did he, aru? Yao managed to successfully dodge the many attacks by the Russian. Although the last attack had driven Yao into a corner, nowhere to go. Yao suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, making it impossible for him to dodge the next attack, as if he could anyway in that corner. He clutched his chest in pain and fell to his knees. He looked up at the Russian, who was already starting to jab the broken piece at Yao. Yao screamed in terror "Ivan! Stop, Aru!"

(Ivan's POV)

Ivan entered the hallway, the first thing he saw the mirror. It was a normal mirror, but it was practically human sized in width and length. It was big enough to cover the entire wall. Beside it was a sturdy, metallic door. It looked to be a freezer for meat. Maybe there's something edible we can eat in there, I'm sure we'll be able to make a fire to it. After all, we might be here for longer than we would like. He started towards the door when he saw Yao and himself in the mirror, the Chinese man had finally entered the room and was now inspecting the ground for some strange reason. Maybe it's some weird Asian thing or maybe he thinks there are going to be clues on the ground. I just don't understand what he could possibly find on the ground in such a small and barren hallway.

Ivan ignored Yao and his odd way of investigating. The Russian made his way to the door, it was slightly ajar. Maybe I shouldn't close it all the way, da. He thought to himself. The door looked like it wouldn't open again after closed, maybe that's why it was left ajar. Ivan opened the door and left Yao in the hallway investigating the ground. Leaving the door slightly opened, Ivan ventured into the room. It was indeed a freezer for meat. Cow carcasses hung from the ceiling and boxes of meat were scattered throughout the room. The room was freezing, it was a good thing Ivan was use dot the cold and had on his warm uniform. There has to be a switch in here to turn the freezer off, da. Even though I'm used to it and I have my uniform, I won't last too long if that door shuts. Ivan began to look around for the switch, when he heard something at the door. He turned around to see the Chinese man step into the room. "Make sure the door doesn't shut, da."

Leaving the door open, Yao began to walk towards Ivan. Ivan didn't really mind until the he saw the door shut on it's own and Yao picked up a butcher knife from a table on the way over to Ivan. "Y-Yao is something wrong, da?" The Russian started to back away from the Chinese man. Yao continued to slowly walk towards the Russian, ready to attack. Yao brought the knife up as he go t closer and swung it down diagonally when he reach the Russian. Ivan quickly got out of the way and ran towards the door. He reached for the handle, but only to find that there was none. That must've been why it was left ajar. The quick thought rushed into his head. He remembered what was going on again. I need to get out of here, da! He thought in panic as he saw Yao coming back for another attack. Ivan tried to scream for, but his voice wouldn't some out, instead he began to bang on the door as hard as he could "Bang!Bang!Bang!" it sounded off loudly and hurt his hands from the force he used to hit it. Before he could continue to hit the door, Yao had managed to come up from behind him. Ivan ducked to avoid Yao's attempt of cutting his head off and ran to the other side of the room and hid while Yao was recovering from the heavy attack.

Ivan watched as Yao began to walk around, searching for the Russian behind boxes and hanging carcasses. His heart was beating rapidly as he his behind some boxes in the corner. His fingers and toes were beginning to go numb. Shit! I'm either going to freeze to death or be chopped to pieces by my ally, da! What the hell is wrong with him all of a sudden anyw-! Ivan's thoughts were cut off when Yao stood above him, staring down at him. The Chinese man began to bring down the knife again. Before he got to strike the Russian, however, Ivan had rammed one of his fists into the Chinese man's chest. Yao dropped the knife and fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain.

"I'm sorry Yao," Ivan said as he realized he had just struck his ally. He stood up and went over to the fallen Chinese man to make sure he was okay. "Ivan! Stop, Aru!" Ivan heard from outside the freezer door. "That sounded like Yao, da," Ivan looked at the door and then back down to the Chinese man on his knees before him. Yao's eyes were full of rage when he looked up at the Russian. "Who is this then?" A scream of pain filled the room, it was shrill and it definitely came from outside, in the hallway. Ivan ran towards the door, leaving the fallen Chinese man behind. He kicked the door open. His foot started to throb in pain, but he didn't care because he found his friend, Yao, on the floor in the corner of the room, on the other side of the hallway where the door to the kitchen was. Yao was clutching his stomach in pain, blood was flowing out of his stomach and onto the floor around him.

"Yao?" Ivan asked trying to make sure Yao wasn't going to attack him again. Ivan slowly walked towards the Chinese man on the ground. He could hear Yao crying in pain as he got closer. "Yao? You okay, da?" Ivan went to comfort the Chinese man. Yao looked up to see Ivan coming closer to him, his eyes widened in horror "NOOO! Get away from me!" Yao screamed at started to kick his feet at the Russian in an attempt to keep the Russian away, while still holding onto his stomach in pain.

"Yao, stop. It's just me, da." Ivan tried to calm the Chinese man down. Ivan slowly made his way to Yao and softly grabbed him, trying to stop him from kicking. "If you move around too much, then you will just bleed more, da." Yao stopped moving and became still, his breath was heavy and uneasy.

"I…Ivan?" Yao was barely able to say.

"Don't worry Yao, I'll help you, da." Ivan picked Yao up and carried him to into the kitchen, bridal style after kicking the door open. Blood slid down Yao's four limbs and dripped onto the floor. Ivan laid Yao on the kitchen floor. He took Yao's shirt off to see the wound. There was a small gash in Yao's stomach, it bled a lot for a small wound like that. Ivan got out his bag and took a bottle of water out. He poured some water onto the now unconscious Chinese man's wound. He then got out some gauze from his bag and wrapped the whole thing of gauze around Yao's back and stomach.

"You'll have to with this for now, da." Ivan watched over the Chinese nation as he slept on the kitchen floor.

**Author's notes**

**Awesome, I have finally finished the 3rd**** chapter after such a long time of procrastinating. Yes, It's true, I procrastinate like crazy, but I hope this chapter makes up for me not posting it sooner. I also hope that it was good, because at the first part I was kinda iffy on if it was good or not. Well please review and also I need help on deciding what other rooms I can put into the manor. If you would so kindly suggest some in the reviews, maybe I will use them if I can. Well that seems just about it, so as usually, Ciao!**


	4. Discovery

"L-let go of me, you damned Spaniard!" Romano yelled as he was dragged into the room. The Spaniard finally let the dark-haired Italian go when they entered the room and shut the door behind them. Romano looked down at himself to see that he was covered in soot again. "What the hell was that for?" Romano yelled at Antonio. "Now I'm covered in this damn soot again! And it's all because of you!"

"I'm sorry Romano, but this was the only way I could think of to get you to be my partner." Antonio said in a carefree tone with a smile.

"Why couldn't you have been Francis' partner instead of mine?" Romano was now standing and brushing as much of the soot off of himself as he could.

"Because Romano, I wanted Francis to be able to go with Arthur, and the only other partner I would have wanted was you. So… here we are!" Antonio explained ending it with an excited tone.

Romano looked at the Spaniard in disgust "well what about my brother. He's probably with that potato bastard…" Romano began to think of different ways to make the German pay if he did anything to Venciano. "Don't you think Arthur Arthur would choose anyone other than that pervert, you call a friend." Romano broke his train of thought and thought of a way to get back at the Spaniard for kidnapping him. "So your plan probably didn't work, and Arthur probably ended up with that American brat instead of with Francis."

Antonio stood there, staring at Romano, dumbfounded. He seemed to be thinking, but it was hard to tell. Suddenly Antonio gasped in realization of what he had just done. Romano grinned at the defeat of the Spaniard.

"Now how is Arthur going to fall for Francis, when he isn't with him…" Antonio said in a kinda whiney voice. He was worried but happy at the same time, for he did get Romano as his partner. "I'm sure Francis is okay, and able to get to Arthur somehow." The Spaniard cheered up almost instantly "but most of all!" Antonio looked up at Romano. "I get to be with you for the whole exploration of this place!" The Spaniard glomped the Italian.

"What did I tell you? Let go of me, you Spanish bastard!" Romano punched the Spaniard off of him. The force of Romano's punch made Antonio crash into the wall.

"Ouchies. That kinda hurt Romano." Antonio rubbed his head and moved away from the wall and back over to Romano. The wall made a small cracking noise, making the two look back toward it to see a crack in the wall. The cracked pieces of the wall began to fall off, revealing a hidden door. "Look at that Romano, we found a secret room~" Antonio sang as he went over to the door, but was pushed away by Romano before he could reach the hidden door.

"No way in hell! This is my find, so stay away you bastard!" Romano quickly began to tear at the wall. Pieces came crumbling down, onto the floor. The pieces were fairly easy to peel off because it was damaged from what seemed to be a fire and old age. Soon after, the door was fully visible. Romano's fingernails were blackened and felt quite annoying now, but the Italian ignored it and opened the door, completely ignoring the room they were just in.

In the room he found instruments and pieces of sheet music scattered throughout the room. On the entire wall opposite of Romano was a huge mirror staring back at whoever entered. The instruments were all blackened, but some looked like they could still be played if cleaned a bit. There was a harp, but the strings were melted and a piano stood among them all, in the middle of the room. All of the instruments and the sheet music pieces surrounded the piano. The sheet music was already in pieces but they looked like they could be turned to dust on contact.

Antonio walked into the room in awe after Romano had moved out of the doorway to look at the instruments. "Hey Romano~," the Spaniard got the Italian's attention, but no fully. "How about we play something?"

"That's a stupid idea." Romano scowled at the Spaniard. "Can't you see that these instruments probably don't even work anymore." Romano had finished inspecting a couple of the instruments and concluded that they all most likely didn't work. I don't want to stay here with this bastard for too long…

"Hey Romano, you're actually being nice for once." Antonio happily smiled.

"How is it that I'm being nice?" Romano wondered. Didn't I just insult him and yell at him. How does that make me nice? Romano looked over at Antonio to see what was wrong with him, only to find the Spaniard waving at himself in the mirror. "What are you doing?" Romano was getting annoyed at how stupid the Spaniard was acting.

"I'm waving at you, silly." Antonio delightedly said and continued to wave at the mirror.

"Why are you waving at me? And also I'm over here, not there…" Romano became annoyed at the Spaniard now for saying he was nice.

"I'm only waving back to you." Antonio kept his eyes on the mirror and continued to wave like an idiot.

"I'm not even-" Romano looked at the mirror to see himself waving and smiling at the two. "Wha-?" Romano was shocked. He moved to the side, expecting his mirror self to move as well, but it stayed in it's spot and continued to wave at the Spaniard. I finally stopped waving and started to walk over to the two. It's leg eventually stepped out of the mirror, followed by the rest of it's body. Romano stood, shocked in terror while Antonio walked over to him.

"Hey Romano. How did you clone yourself?" Antonio curiously asked his stupid question. This second Romano seemed really nice. I wonder if the two of them could be friends.

The other Romano stood in front of the two, completely out of the mirror now. He smiled and began to walk closer to the two. "Hi there!" He greeted happily. He kinda sounded like Romano's brother, Veneciano. "Welcome to our manor," the other Romano shook each of their hand.

Romano snapped out of his state of shock by the phrase 'our manor'. Did that mean this place belonged to this doppelganger. "Wait. What do you mean by 'our manor'? Just how many of you are there?" Romano hated himself for asking. He hoped that there was just this one or maybe just one more. He didn't want the whole manor to be crawling with doppelgangers.

"Of course!" The Romano doppelganger beamed. This made Romano already able to tell that he wasn't going to get along with this guy, even if it looked just like him. "As many people there are in this house, is how many of us there are!" The doppelganger awkwardly explained.

"What exactly do you mean?" Antonio asked. He still wore his dumbfounded look on his face.

"Hm… let's see, how many of you guys came here?" The doppelganger calmly asked.

"Ten of us came here, why?" Romano asked, disgusted with this doppelganger for how he was acting. He's going to make me look like a fucking pansy, that bastard! I will not be compared to that weak Frenchman! Romano thought with rage.

"Well, then that's simple. There are ten of us then!" The doppelganger beamed. "Although…" his tone suddenly changed to a serious tone, making the other two look at him with slight concern for what he was going to say next. "We are all the opposites of you guys."

"When you say our opposites, do you mean like our exact opposites?" Romano raised an eyebrow.

"Well not exact, but pretty close to being your exact opposites." The doppelganger tried to explain, but found it quite hard. "Umm… let's use me and you for an example." The doppelganger pointed at himself and then at Romano, who growled at him for pointing at him. "You seem really mean and rude to others, am I right."

"Completely right!" Antonio cheered, which angered Romano greatly.

"What are you trying to say, you bastard?" Romano could feel his blood boiling as he yelled at the Spaniard and the doppelganger.

"I rest my case." Antonio teased.

"And I am nice and polite." The doppelganger continued. "You are lucky that you are a rude jerk though, or I would have already tried to have killed you by now." He said that last sentence in a happy tone with a smile.

Romano looked at his doppelganger in shock. "W-what do you mean?" Romano began to worry about his brother's safety and wished to be by his side now.

"I mean that if you were a nice guy, then I would've been a mean guy and I would try to kill you like the others are probably trying to do now." The doppelganger kept his happy tone. He turned to face Antonio. "It seems that your other self hasn't shone himself to you yet, huh? I'm sure he will come when he has the chance to kill you." The two shuddered as they heard him speak so happily about them getting killed.

"You bastard!" Romano yelled in anger and punched his doppelganger in the chest. The two Romanos fell to the ground, clutching their chests in pain. "W-what the hell did you just do?" he coughed and breathed heavily.

"I did nothing." The doppelganger stood back up and looked down at the Italian in pain "but _you_ did." His serious tone had come back. He seemed like a whole different person.

"B-but I saw Romano punch you." Antonio said.

"Whatever happens to your mirror self, happens to you." The doppelganger explained as he was starting to be happy-go-lucky again.

"How the hell are the others supposed to defend themselves when they are attacked?" Romano yelled at his doppelganger. "But wait," Romano thought out loud "they wouldn't be able to hurt us without hurting themselves, right." Romano relaxed at the thought of his brother being safe until…

"Nope. We don't get hurt when we hurt you. Only you get hurt when you hurt us." The doppelganger replied. "B-but we do get hurt the same amount as you do when you hit us, so we feel the same thing you do when you hit us." The doppelganger tried to reassure the Italian, but it didn't seem to work too well.

"What the hell! That's fucking cheating!" Romano yelled in frustration. "Now my brother is going to die!" Romano fell to his knees and started to cry slightly. His brother was the only person he considered to have in his life. Everyone else didn't matter.

"If there's anyway I can help, just ask." The doppelganger said and went back to the mirror "I'll try to find a way to save our brother." He said as he went back into the mirror.

"Romano, we should try and find the others to warn them." Antonio said as he tried to comfort his friend. "Maybe we can all get out of here before anything happens." Antonio brought Romano back up to standing position without any struggle. "C'mon Romano-"

Romano slapped the Spaniards hands off of him. "I don't need your help, you bastard." He said softly but harshly and ran off back into the other room. "Romano wait!" Romano heard the Spaniard yell as he shut and locked the Spaniard in the music room. "I don't need his help to save my brother, the nerve of that bastard."

Romano walked in the room to see a figure in front of a chest with a mirror on it. There were melted bags of ruined clothes around the figure. The clothes were probably hung on the racks that circled around the chest, Romano thought as he examined the room. His vision was too blurry to make out detail though. The only thing he could tell about the figure is that it was staring at the chest through the mirror. Romano couldn't see the mirror past the figure, for he was behind the blurred figure. "We are going to be together forever, right?" Romano was startled when he heard the figure's voice. It seemed very familiar yet dark. It was very familiar. "Veneciano?"

The figure tuned around at the sound of the name. "Veneciano!" Romano was happy and shocked to see his brother at the same time. His happiness slowly left as he began to think. Why was Veneciano here? Wasn't he supposed to be searching another part of the manor? And where was his partner? Romano finally decided to have these questions answered. "Veneciano! Why the hell are you here? Aren't you supposed to be exploring the manor with your partner?"

"Actually that's what I should be asking you. But instead it should be…why are you still here?" Veneciano appeared in front of Romano as he said 'still'. Romano gasped in pain and fell to the ground. He looked up to see his brother holding a bloody knife and grinning evilly. "Why…?" Romano heard himself say as he was slowly drifting off into unconsciousness. Romano felt his body being embraced "this way, we will always be together…" Romano heard his brother say in a creepy and sorrowful voice. Romano fell into unconsciousness, holding his bleeding stomach in pain.

**Author's Notes**

**Chapter 4 is finally done! It took a while to write because of all the homework I have, so please be more patient *looks at a certain person who keeps asking me to hurry***. **Anyway I hope this chapter is good and it didn't have too many spelling errors… Well! Like always, Ciao!**


	5. Encounter

"Romano wait!" Antonio called after the Italian as he ran after him. However, the door was shut and locked before he could get to the door. Antonio tried to open it, only find that he was, indeed, locked in the music room with the huge, creepy mirror staring at him. It was especially creepy, since they were told that their mirror selves wanted to kill them. Antonio probably wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen Romano's double walk right out of the mirror and back in though. The doppelganger's tone of voice when he said that he would have killed Romano by now was just too happy of a tone for a subject such as that though. "Veneciano!" Antonio heard from beyond the door suddenly. That was Romano's voice. Antonio thought to himself. He was glad that Romano sounded happy when he called out his brother's name. Wait…Veneciano? I thought he went with Ludwig. Does that mean Ludwig is here too?

Antonio pressed his ear against the door to hear Romano asking Veneciano the same questions he had. It seemed Ludwig wasn't with him, nor was anyone. Veneciano was there alone with his brother. That didn't make sense though. Antonio knew Ludwig would not allow anyone to stray away from their task. Ludwig was strict. There was no way that Veneciano could be here without Ludwig. Plus, Ludwig always watched out for Veneciano, he would never let him out of his sight. Antonio finally realized it. That was not Veneciano, rather it was his mirror side.

Antonio started to listen again when he heard a thud on the ground from the other side of the door. "Ro-Romano?" he yelled at the door, but there was no response. The Spaniard banged on the door to either have it break open or for someone to come and open it. He preferred Romano to be the one to open it, so he would know that the Italian he had cared for when he was younger, was okay. "You should just give up now." A grisly voice hissed from behind Antonio. He was reluctant to turn around and see whatever it was that was behind him. With some hesitation, the Spaniard managed to turn around and see himself. Antonio thought it was just the mirror until it spoke in it's cold, dark voice again.

"Why don't you just leave the kid alone? Can't you see that he hates you?" The doppelganger's voice made Antonio shudder. Although the doppelganger saddened the Spaniard. He despised the thought of being hated by Romano. He could never believe it, but at the same time, he did. "Are you going to cry because you finally realized he hates you, and he doesn't want to have anything to do with you." His doppelganger teased.

"Shut up!" Antonio got annoyed with his other self. He would hate anyone that told him, Romano hates him, except Romano of course. He could never be angry at that boy. Antonio went back to being serious. "Don't talk about Romano like that," he angrily commanded. This made his doppelganger laugh with amusement.

"So, you're going to stand up for that brat, is that it?" he laughed. "Well then, Fine." The doppelganger stopped laughing and glared at the Spaniard with hatred and the intent to kill him. "Let's go," the double calmly said and walked to the mirror. He broke a piece of metal off of one of the music sheet stands with a loud "snap!" The metal piece was slammed into the huge mirror multiple times. It was then scraped across a small part of the mirror, in the shape of a triangle. The doppelganger chuckled darkly as he dropped the piece of metal to the floor, making a "clanking" noise as it hit the floor. He then dug his fingers into the cracks in the mirror and pulled out a sharp shard of the mirror, in the shape of a triangle. It was a decent size, it could be used to cut deeply into a person. With the piece, he slowly walked back over to the Spaniard. "Why don't you let me take over your life, so you don't have to be hated by your beloved Romano."

"No way! I will never leave Romano with you!" Antonio was ready to pick something up that he could use as a weapon, until he remembered what Romano's doppelganger had said just a couple of minutes ago. How do I beat him when I can't even touch him without hurting myse-? His doppelganger interrupted his thoughts as he lunged at the Spaniard, swinging the mirror shard in hopes of deeply cutting him. Antonio frantically tried to dodge the attacks. Each attack came at him with great speed, slicing through the air. Antonio kept dodging as much as he could as he searched for another way out of the room. After some time of dodging most of the attacks, he still had yet to find another door and gave up on his search. The doppelganger's shard was bloody from not-so deep cuts on Antonio. Antonio could no longer dodge as fast as he used to though. The cuts weren't deep enough to kill him, but they stung enough to freeze his body for a few seconds every time he tried to move. The doppelganger laughed at how weak the original was.

"You really should just let me take over. If you do, then I'll probably be able to protect Romano much better than you ever will." he grinned and kept attacking. He was purposely missing to make the Spaniard think he had a chance. It was so fun to build and then crush the weak Spaniard's dreams. The doppelganger thought as he teased Antonio and kept letting him get away.

Starting to get tired of running, Antonio could no longer dodge quite well at all. He could only move out of the way if his other self was stupid enough to let him, which was highly unlikely. The doppelganger was no longer messing around, he had had enough of seeing how weak Antonio was. He decided that he should end it now.

From all the injuries the Spaniard had suffered, he could barely walk. From his lack of balance, Antonio found himself falling over instruments and falling to the floor, with his doppelganger closing in from behind him. Antonio tried to crawl away, towards the door, in hopes that either Romano would've unlocked it or at least hear him and come in to help him. Antonio gave out a small scream when he felt his hair get tugged slightly into the air, followed by his head before he could make it to the door. He closed his eyes from the pain, the Spaniard reopened his eyes when the pain in his head had subsided slightly.

Antonio stared into the eyes of his doppelganger, he looked like he was having fun. "Well, well, well. Looks like I'm superior," the doppelganger hissed. He held Antonio by his hair with his one hand, and in the other, he raised the mirror shard and quickly sliced it acrossed the Spaniard's throat. As the shard sliced through his throat, blood started to seep through the opening in his throat, and down his neck. Antonio brought his hands to his throat, to try and stop the bleeding at least a little when the shard had left his open throat. "Hmph, weak." The doppelganger said in disgust and let go of the Spaniard's hair, causing him to crash to the floor. "Maybe I'll finish you off when you get stronger, if you aren't already dead that is." His doppelganger laughed and walked back into the mirror. The mirror shard formed back into it's place as it was brought back to the mirror, with Antonio's blood staining that section of the mirror.

Antonio tore a piece of his uniform off and pressed it against his wound in his neck. Immediately, the cloth was soaked in blood, but it did help a bit. After some struggle, Antonio managed to get to his feet. He staggered over to the door and attempted to open it again with his free hand. With the door still locked, he kicked it down with all his strength, in desperation to see Romano. The door was hit so hard that it was taken off of it's hinges. He staggered into the other room and was shocked to see Romano on the floor, clutching onto his stomach. "Ro-Romano?" Antonio quickly knelt down next to the Italian to see if he was alright. He could hear the Italian breathing heavily as if he were in great pain, but he didn't look hurt at all. Was it his stomach? Antonio moved the Italian's hands to find nothing wrong with the area, not even a scratch or any kind of mark. He's a weird one. Antonio started to gently shove Romano, in an attempt to wake him up "Romano," he started to shake the Italian now "wake up Romano."

"Huh?" Romano opened his eyes expecting to see Veneciano, but found the Spaniard instead. The Italian sat up "Ve-Veneciano!" he frantically searched for his brother, but found that it was just him and the Spaniard.

"Have a nice nap." Antonio teased in a rough voice.

"W-what happened to you?" Romano noticed the Spaniard's damaged voice and slit throat. "What happened to me?" He looked at his stomach to find that it was completely fine, as if nothing had ever happened to it. Was I just dreaming?

"I think you fell asleep after you locked me in the other room with my crazy other self, who attack me." Antonio attempted to laugh but found that he had lost the ability to do so.

"You got attacked? By your other self? Romano was confused of what he meant until remembered, what had happened in the music room.

"Yeah… but I couldn't really fight back, as you can see." Antonio spoke as though he had a sore throat. His voice was really rough and it barely sounded like his normal voice. It would be hard to tell it was him if you only heard him without actually seeing him.

"So, what my mirror self said. That was all true?"

"Seems like it." Antonio smirked.

"We have to go warn Veneciano!" Romano jolted to his feet and started towards the door, ignoring that he was in a living room full of charred couches and chairs. The chairs stared at that a broken T.V. near the wall and the rest was just a bunch of ash.

"Wait Romano! What about the others? What about my injury?" Antonio chased after Romano.

"The others can find out on their own." Romano called back "…and deal with your injury by yourself. I need to save my brother first!" They both went back to the entryway to warn the others…er rather Veneciano and his partner.

**Author's notes**

**Yeah…sorry it took me twice as long to write this one. But…yeah I just couldn't find anything to do with this chapter. I got so bored, but I wanted to write, that I even made another story. It had three chapters, which is nice, but it doesn't have any reviews yet, which makes me nervous… Enough with my other story. Since you had to wait so long for this godawful chapter(I don't think it's that bad actually…maybe the beginning…) I am going to post the next chapter today as well(If I don't get interrupted a thousand times like I did today that is.). That is your guys' reward for waiting so long just to read one chapter, which is pretty short I might add. Well until the next chapter, Ciao! **


	6. Mirrors

"A-Arthur, are y-you s-sure we should have gone this way?" Alfred reached for Arthur's arm for comfort.

"Aw Alfred, aren't the heroes supposed to be the ones allowing others to hang onto their arms, not the other way around," Arthur teased.

"I-I am a hero," Alfred claimed and released Arthur's arm. "See I don't need your help," he said with great confidence until he saw where they were, walking down a long and creepy stairway with only candles to light the way. The wax on the candles dripped onto the floor, it was amazing they were still lit with that little of wax left. Oh god, why did Arthur have to pick to go this way?

"It was on purpose of course…" a voice hissed in Alfred's ear. "Eek!" he screamed and quickly turned around to see no one there. His quick turn caused him to bump into Arthur, almost making him fall down the stairs, but Arthur had grabbed onto the American's bomber jacket and pulled himself up, regaining his balance.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Alfred?" Arthur was very annoyed with the American for almost pushing him down the stairs.

"I thought I heard something. I didn't mean to almost push you down the stairs, sheesh," Alfred explained.

"Well I didn't hear anything, git." Arthur scowled and turned back around to continue down the stairs, with Alfred cautiously following close behind him. "Do you have to be so close?" Arthur could feel the American practically breathing down his neck, he hated how it felt. It was like an invasion of privacy.

"Umm, well…yes, yes I do." Alfred stuck his out at Arthur.

"You're a bloody kid, you know that."

"No I'm not," Alfred pouted.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I rest my case."

The two reached the bottom of the stairs. "Ugh! That took a freaking century," Alfred complained. Arthur just rolled his eyes again. I regret ever picking him as my partner now, Arthur sighed. At the bottom of the long staircase, was a wooden door with a wooden latch on it. "Was someone kept prisoner here or something?" Alfred examined the latch. "D-don't tell me there's a hideous monster trapped in there!"

"I highly doubt there is a monster in there, and even if there was, it probably already broke out and devoured all of the residents here." Arthur spoke in a creepy voice to freak Alfred out more, and it worked. Alfred started to freak out. He grabbed onto Arthur repeating "scary," over and over again. He was shaking, which also made Arthur shake too. Arthur smirked in amusement "Yeah, and I bet it is still here too."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up," Alfred cried. He let go of Arthur and covered his ears, to block out all noise. He knew Arthur was just teasing, but something didn't feel right about this manor to him. All he could hear was his thoughts telling him to calm down, his heavy breathing, and his rapid heart beat. It was nice and peaceful…kind of…, until the sound of glass shattering pounded through his ears, disturbing his silence and making it the only thing he could hear. Alfred removed his hands from his ears, but the sound continued. He looked around frantically, but only found him and Arthur in the stairway. There was absolutely no one else with them.

Arthur didn't seem to be affected by the loud noise, rather he didn't even seem to hear it. In the midst of the shattering glass, there were screams of desperation. Alfred tried covering his ears again, but it only made the noises louder. Suddenly Alfred felt as though his heart was getting torn apart. He grabbed at his heart to feel a cold liquid on his hands. He didn't even notice the shattering of glass and screams had stopped. He pulled his hand away from his heart and saw blood dripping off of his gloves. He looked down in horror to see blood soaking his uniform where his heart is and dripping to the cold, hard floor.

Alfred gasped for breath, but found that his throat was being blocked by something. He coughed it up into his gloves, it was blood. He could feel cold tears sliding down his face. Alfred brought one hand and clutched his heart to try and stop the bleeding, but he really just wanted to rip it out and throw it away, it was so painful. He took his other hand and covered his mouth with it. Blood seeped out of his mouth and onto his hand, covering it with blood. He continued to cough up blood into his hand.

Alfred started to get dizzy from blood loss. It was hard to stand and his vision began to blur. His dizziness increased and he fell, unable to stand anymore. Before he could hit the ground however, Arthur had caught him. Arthur looked like he was shouting something, or at least saying something, but he couldn't hear it. The last thing he heard was two sets of laughter. They sounded like they were the same voice, just in a different tone. One was joyous, in a maniacal kind of tone, and the other was in relief, in a crazy or insane tone. With the echoing of the two different laughs, Alfred fainted in the Brit's arms with cold tears sliding down his face and dripping to the floor.

(Arthur's POV)

Arthur laughed as he saw the American cover his ears to block him out. "I'm just kidding Alfred," the Brit confessed. "Hey! Alfred!," he said in a louder voice when he noticed the American had not heard it. Arthur thought the American had heard him when Alfred had removed his hands from his ears. "You're such a baby," Arthur scolded the young nation. Alfred started to look around frantically as if he had heard something. "Hey! Alfred, are you even listening to me?" Arthur was insulted when the America covered his ears again without even saying anything back to him. He was shocked when the American suddenly grabbed at his heart in pain. "Alfred? Are you okay?" Arthur began to worry. He watched as Alfred looked at his hands and then his heart in horror." Al-Alfred! What's wrong?"

The younger nation began to cough up saliva into his hands. "Alfred!" Arthur started to freak out. The American put one hand on his heart, he clutched his heart so hard, it looked like he wanted to tear it out. His other hand was getting coughed on, saliva covered his hand and dripped onto the floor. Alfred started to lose his balance. He fell and Arthur caught him just in time. Alfred stared up at Arthur, tears sliding down his face and to the floor. "Alfred! What's wrong?" Arthur yelled at the boy as he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

"Al-Alfred?" Arthur tried to see if he was awake. The Brit smacked the American in the face, but he was still out cold. "I have to get him out of here," Arthur remembered the door and unlatched it. He carried Alfred into the room and laid him on the floor, in the middle of the room. Arthur went back and shut the door. There was a mirror on it, it showed Alfred sleeping on the floor, but it showed many other Alfred's on the floor as well. Arthur turned around to see a bunch of large mirrors covering all of the walls, in a circle. All staring at Alfred, who laid helpless in the middle of them all. One of the mirrors slightly stuck out more than the others, it was like the door they had just come in from.

"I'll be right back, okay Alfred," Arthur said and cautiously made his way over to the mirror that stuck out. He grabbed the edges and pulled it open. Inside was a small room with pipes sharpened on one side, drills, hammers, nails, building equipment basically. Other than that, the room was pretty plain, with some holes and cracks in the walls. On the other side of the room was another door. Arthur opened the door to find another staircase, lit with candles.

"I should move Alfred to the other room, so when he wakes up, he won't have a heart attack from all those mirrors staring at him." Arthur said to himself and went back to the room full of mirrors. "C'mon you git. When you wake up, you're going to tell me what exactly happened to you," he picked the American up and laid him back down in the other room. "I can't wait here all day for you to wake up. I still have to explore the manor. I'll be back soon though." Arthur left through the new door, it was just like the door that led to the room of mirrors. The door was wooden and it had a wooden latch on it as well. Arthur shut the door behind him, but he made sure not to lock it and went up the candle lit stairway.

The stairs led to a ladder with a trapdoor above it, he opened it to find himself in the kitchen, under a table. He popped his head out, just enough to see where he was. There was no one there, but there was water on the floor, in front of the oven. A noise came from one of the doors, it was open and it led to a hallway. "Ivan?" Arthur softly said to himself as he watched the Russian rush into the kitchen, carrying the Chinese man bridal style. Ivan sat Yao down on the kitchen floor and took Yao's shirt off to reveal a small gash in the Chinese man's stomach. He bled onto the floor quite a bit. What happened here? Arthur thought to himself as he watched Ivan pour water on Yao's wound and wrap gauze around his stomach and back. "You'll have to live with this for now, da," he heard the Russian say to the unconscious Chinese man. Ivan just sat and watched over Yao as he slept.

"Ivan." The Russian's eyes followed the sound of his name. "Arthur, what are you doing here, da?" Ivan watched as the Brit opened the trapdoor completely, it made a "thud" noise as it swung open and hit the kitchen floor.

"Exploring," Arthur said as he climbed out of the hole and walked over to Ivan and Yao.

"What happened to your partner, da?" Ivan noticed Arthur was alone.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Arthur sat down next to Ivan and examined Yao's wound, it didn't look too serious. "Alfred started to freak out and then he fainted, so I left him to sleep while I explored," Arthur explained and took out a bottle of rum from his bag and began to drink from it. "He looked like he was in pain though, but I didn't see anything wrong with him," Arthur had another sip of rum. "What about your partner?" He looked over at the Russian to see that he was spaced out, staring at the vodka bottle he had just gotten out of his bag. "Ivan," Arthur said louder to get the Russian's attention.

"Ah, right… I was just thinking about something that happened earlier is all, da." Ivan looked down at Yao. He remembered Yao crying and in a panic when he found him bleeding on the ground, he hated the feeling it gave him. "Yao was attacked by something, but I don't know what it was, da," Ivan said sadly. "He was frightened when he saw me come out of the freezer though. He was already hurt when I found him, why was he frightened of me though?" Ivan thought about it for a bit and then remembered about the Yao look-a-like in the freezer. Ivan got up and rushed to the hallway door saying "I'll be right back, keep an eye on Yao for me, da." The Russian vanished into the hallway, leaving Yao with Arthur.

Ivan quickly made his way back into the freezer. He went back to where he had left Yao and found no one there. There was no evidence of anyone ever being there either. "Where did you go?" Ivan looked around the room and found no one, nor any other ways to get out. Ivan began to walk back. "There was no way he could get passed me without me seeing him though, and I know he was real."

"What was that about?" Arthur stared at the Russian, who had just reentered the kitchen. Ivan got back over to the other two nations and sat back down.

"I found this thing that looked exactly like Yao, but he didn't act like him at all," Ivan drank some more vodka and looked back over to Yao. "Maybe the same thing that happened to me, happened to him, da."

"What exactly happened to you?"

"I was attacked by the thing that looked like Yao, da," Ivan replied calmly with another gulp of vodka. "You said that Alfred started to freak out right?" Arthur nodded in response. "Well, did he look like he was dying or was in great pain, da?"

"Yeah, he was clutching his heart in pain, and he kept coughing up saliva," Arthur explained in more detail "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It happened to me too, da. I was just exploring and examining the kitchen when the oven exploded. I was engulfed in flames until Yao splashed water on me," Ivan said "apparently I was never on fire and there never even was a fire. The weird thing is, is that I could actually feel and smell my flesh burning," Ivan finished. "Maybe it's a warning or something, da."

Arthur looked at Ivan in confusion. "What do you mean by a warning?"

"Yao and I have already been attacked, da. What I mean by warning is, maybe that's how they are going to kill us, whatever they are, da." Ivan took another drink of vodka. "Something in this manor is trying to kill us, and they look exactly like us too. The only thing is, they don't act like us at all, da. Also, we had left each other's sight when we were attacked. It seems they are only going to attack us when we are alone, and you just left Alfred alone down there, da," Ivan pointed to the hole.

"Oh my god! Alfred!" Arthur jolted up and ran towards the hole.

"Arthur wait, da," Ivan called after him, but he just kept running. "Yao, you have to wake up now, da," Ivan shook the Chinese man awake.

"Wha?" Yao sat up and looked around, confused of what had happened.

"No time to explain. Now get up and come on, da." Ivan commanded and Yao got up and followed him down the hole.

(Back with Alfred, a bit after Arthur had left.)

The sound of shattering glass pounded through Alfred's ears again, waking him up. Alfred sat up to see an unfamiliar area. Wasn't I just at the bottom of a stairway? It was too hard for him to think when glass kept shattering in his ears over and over again though. He tried covering his ears, but it just made the shattering louder "shut up," he screamed. Alfred closed his eyes and chanted "shut up," over and over.

The shattering stopped when a voice from the other room had sounded. "Make me."

"That voice…" Alfred opened his eyes and tried to remember where he had heard it before. Wasn't that the one I heard on the st-. Alfred's train of thought was broken by the returning sound of shattering glass. It sounded like it was going to break his eardrums, the pain was unbearable. He even thought his ears were bleeding. "Stop," Alfred yelled. He closed his eyes again and kept his ears covered. He fell to his knees, unable to stand anymore, from the pain. "Leave me alone," he chanted over and over and cried from the pain in his head. The sound gave him a major headache and was destroying his ears as well.

Alfred stopped yelling when he was smacked in the face. He opened his eyes to see Arthur in front of him. The sound had stopped and everything seemed to be back to normal again. With the shattering gone, Alfred removed his hands from his ears and looked behind Arthur to see Ivan and Yao.

"What do you think you were doing?" Arthur yelled at the American for making him worry.

"I just wanted that sound to stop," Alfred cried.

"What sound, aru? All we heard was your yelling," Yao explained.

"I couldn't hear myself yelling, I couldn't even hear my self think," Alfred said "I knew I was yelling, but I just couldn't hear it over that horrible sound that just wouldn't stop."

"You were the only one creating a noise git," Arthur said with annoyance.

"Maybe it was all in his head, da."

"Why would I think of something like that? It hurt so much, and it still hurts…" Alfred complained

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. What in bloody hell happened to you to make you faint," Arthur remembered what had happened earlier.

"Umm…" Alfred tried to remember "I don't remember, all I remember is waking up here by that horrible noise…sorry…"

"It's alright, da. Just tell us when you remember," Ivan reassured him.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we have to go and warn the others about these look-a-likes or whatever they are." Arthur led the three upstairs and through the kitchen to the entryway.

**Author's notes**

**Chapter 6 is finally done. It would've been up yesterday, but I was dragged into watching Harry Potter 6 and then playing Dead Rising 2 with Tony. Lots of distractions. At least you got it this weekend instead of next though. I want someone to die soon… Well it will come within a couple a chapters or so, I know that. I also know who and how *evil laugh*. He better watch out. Until next chapter, with Francis and Kiku, Ciao! (Btw I hope you have all found out that each of these chapters are happening at the same time.)**


	7. Purple mirror

Francis and Kiku entered a room with a huge table and multiple chairs around it. Of course the chairs were all black and on the verge of collapsing. The two decided not to sit on them. The rest of the room was pretty normal. There was a chandelier above the table. Surprising that it hadn't fallen yet. There were some broken vases on the floor. Rugs were burned to pieces and stuck in the place that they had been originally placed. The parts of the rugs that were gone left ashes to stain the remaining areas. There were portraits and paintings, but the pictures for them had melted away. They just hung onto the frame now, but some pictures had melted to the floor.

"Aww. No offense, but I really wanted to be with Angleterre," Francis whined. "The fact that this place is so hideous doesn't help either. It doesn't compliment my looks in the slightest."

"Ah. It's okay," Kiku said quietly. "I'm sorry that you are stuck with me," he bowed frantically.

"Don't be sorry Kiku. It's not your fault," Francis patted Kiku on the back. "It's that American brat's fault. If he weren't here, then Angleterre would be with me," the Frenchman clenched his fist in anger. "Honestly, no one even likes that kid. He just gets in the way and screws everything up…"

"Alfred-san isn't that bad," Kiku tried to defend his somewhat of a friend. "He is just young and inexperienced. He doesn't know any better."

"When is he going to learn then. He's nineteen for god's sake, and his brother Matthew knows better than him. That boy is going to get himself killed," Francis argued.

"Well Matthew was raised by you for a time. That could be why the two are so different," Kiku tried to reason with him.

"That makes me a better brother than Arthur then," Francis beamed. "Let's get this exploration over with already! I want to see my Matty!"

'_At least he has someone other than Arthur,' _Kiku sighed with relief.

So the two began to explore the room that seemed to be a dining room. There was really nothing there so it was a quick exploration.

"Nothing here huh?" The Frenchman took a quick glance around the room to see if they had missed anything. The only thing interesting he saw was Kiku moving a curtain out of the way of a door. "What's that?" Francis walked over to the Japanese man.

"I found a door." Kiku finished moving the curtain out of the way. It was pretty hard to move because it was melted onto the pole that it hung from. He was also careful not to turn it into ashes.

"That's a bit obvious. What's in it though?" Francis motioned Kiku to open the door. Kiku did so.

Inside there were lights that were broken but they looked like they used to shine all over the room. They looked to be the kind that rotated and were able to shine all over the place. The lights were probably different colors too, but it was too hard to tell which were what color. In the middle of the room was a huge area and around it were the charred remains of chairs and tables on the sidelines. At the front of the room were a couple of steps that led to a higher part of the floor. Music stands stood up there. Maybe about three or four music stands, but now they were in pieces all over the floor. Broken instrument pieces lay around the stands, well three of them anyway. There were acoustic pieces, some violin pieces, and then there was a harp. The harp was still together for the most part, but the strings had melted away.

"What is this place," Kiku asked as he began to investigate and examine the tables and chairs. There were burnt pieces of cloth on the tables. _'Was this room used for formal events or something?'_

"It looks like a party or ball room to me." Francis walked around in the middle of the room and stared up to look at the broken lights. "The lights look like they are…er… were spotlights."

"So is this a party room of some sort?"

"Could be. I'm not absolutely sure yet though," Francis said and started to examine the higher section with the instrument pieces.

"Do you know what exactly we are supposed to be looking for," Kiku asked. There really didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary.

"I found something," Francis yelled, startling Kiku. Francis was trying to move a huge curtain that covered most of the wall behind the pieces of instruments. "I could use a little help though."

Kiku got the signal and quickly went over to Francis. "I'll try, but being as old as I am, I might just end up hurting myself."

"I'm older than you," exclaimed Francis. "Just hurry up and help me move this."

"Ha-hai!" Kiku immediately started to help. Ignoring the fact that he could possibly hurt himself because of his 'old' age.

After some struggle, the curtain was moved. Behind it was a giant purple tinted mirror with golden rims.

"Some how this mirror makes me uneasy," Kiku shuddered slightly at the sight of it. "It gives off a frightening aura."

"It doesn't really seem normal, does it," Francis stated as he was inspecting it.

Ten figures appeared in the mirror as the two gazed into it. The figures became clearer as the two fixed their eyes on them. "Th-that's-!" Kiku gasped, but couldn't finish what he was going to say.

"It-it's us…" Francis finished what Kiku was going to say in disbelief.

"They don't seem like us though. They seem like the opposite." Kiku went closer to the mirror to get a better look. The figures suddenly began to move. Yao, Ivan, Romano, Alfred, and Veneciano had walked away and into different mirrors. The other five had disappeared.

"Wh-where did they go?" Francis was even more shocked now, than he was when he had first seen them. "Ki-Kiku what are you doing?" Kiku was moving closer to the mirror with his arm stretched out. Francis almost fell to the ground when Kiku's fingers had started to go into the mirror. "Kiku! Wait, don't go in there!" Francis ran after Kiku to grab him before he was fully in, but he was too late. Kiku was in the mirror and he could no longer see him. Francis could only see his reflection in the mirror now. "K-Kiku." He fell to his knees in shock. "Francis-san," a soft voice spoke from inside the mirror. "Kiku?" Francis stared at the mirror joyfully, awaiting the Japanese man's next response.

"Yes, this is Kiku," he replied. "Don't be afraid, come in. I think this is what we are supposed to be investigating."

Francis nodded in agreement. He trusted his friend so he went into the mirror without hesitation. Inside the mirror was just darkness. Kiku was there waiting for Francis though. _'At least I have someone with me. This is pretty creepy.'_

Other than the darkness and now the two nations, there were other smaller mirrors. Behind Francis was the mirror he had just come in from. It looked the same as it had on the other side.

"Francis-san look," Kiku pointed to one of the mirrors.

Francis looked into the mirror. It showed Yao and Ivan. Yao was opening what seemed to be a freezer door, while Ivan picked up a broken piece of a pot. Ivan began towards Yao and then jabbed the broken piece at Yao, but he missed. "What is Ivan doing?" Francis was ready to jump through the mirror to help Yao, but Kiku stopped him. Kiku shook his head "don't be reckless Francis-san."

"But we have to help him! Can't you see, the Russian has gone insane!" Francis was angry with Kiku for holding him back.

"You mustn't," Kiku pleaded.

"Why not?" Francis had just looked back into the mirror to see Ivan stab the broken piece into Yao's stomach. Ivan laughed and turned to face the mirror. He had an insane grin spread across his face. Ivan looked into the mirror but quickly went back to attacking Yao.

"Francis-san…" Kiku's voice shook with fear.

"What now? You already let Yao get hurt! What else do you plan on doing? He's basically you're big brother!" Francis was furious with the Japanese man. _'It was his brother for Christ's sake! It would be the same with me and Matthew or Arthur and Alfred. I wouldn't leave Matthew to die, I would help him. I'm sure Arthur would do the same for Alfred.'_ "Francis," Kiku's voice broke his train of thoughts. "What?" Francis was annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry," Kiku said sheepishly and bowed, wishing for forgiveness.

Francis stared at Kiku. He sighed, "I'm sorry I snapped at you," Francis apologized. _'There's no way I could ever stay mad at Kiku. Who could.'_

"Thank you for forgiving me," Kiku bowed again.

"Now Kiku, there's no need to thank me for such a thing," Francis laughed. "What are you guys still doing here," a familiar voice yelled happily from behind them.

The two turned around to see the dark haired Italian. "Romano?" They were both shocked to see him so suddenly.

"Why are you hare Romano? Aren't you supposed to be with Antonio~" Francis teased.

"I wish I was with Antonio, but I don't know where he went," Romano said sadly.

"Wait… You wish you were with Antonio? Are you sick or something," Francis went over to Romano to take his temperature. He didn't seem sick.

"Oh. You must be talking about the real Romano," Romano realized that these were the originals. "Yeah, I'm his mirrored self or opposite," he smiled.

"Mirrored self," Kiku asked.

"Yep! I just explained this to your friends, Antonio and Romano. You guys all have things like doppelgangers!" Romano said all of this so happily. He was like Veneciano. "They're the opposites of you though, and they want to kill you."

"What?" Francis and Kiku were stunned.

"Yep! That's all I really know right now though. I was just basically born after all," Romano apologized for the lack of information he had. His attitude creeped Francis out. Kiku was even creeped out, it was so out of character. It was too different. He even seemed happier than Veneciano! How was that possible?

"You were just born," Kiku asked. It was clear that both of them were seriously confused.

"Yep! Once you guys came here, the ten of us were born. Well, that's what I think anyway," Romano continued with his happy go lucky tone.

"So then those things we saw in the mirror were-" Francis started.

"Yes, that was us. I don't really appreciate you calling us "those thing" though," Romano was seriously hurt by such a term. He looked like he was about to cry.

"S-sorry…" Francis said. _'Even though this would have to be the weirdest thing I have ever apologized for, and especially towards Romano.'_

"No problem!" Romano was suddenly cheerful again.

'_This guy sure does recover quickly,' _Francis thought.

'_He reminds me of someone from a manga I've read. Also an anime I have watched, but they are the same series. Just the recovering quickly part really. There might be other qualities of his that might relate to the character as well. Let's see, he was half French, half Japanese. I just can't seem to remember exactly who it was.' _Kiku was deep in thought of who it might've been until Romano spoke again.

"You guys had better get going." Romano began to push the two towards the purple tinted mirror.

"What? Why?" Francis wanted to know more about what was going on.

"Well, it seems that the others are coming back, so if you want to live. I advise that you leave immediately." Romano pushed them back through the mirror before they could even disagree with him.

"Geez. Are they that dangerous?" The two shivered at the thought of Francis' statement being true.

They looked back at the mirror but nothing appeared. All that was there, was their reflections.

"We should get back and warn the others," Kiku said. Francis nodded, and the two headed back to the entrance. Ready to share their set of information.

**Author's notes**

**Finally chapter 7 is done! I'm sorry it's so short and it took a century to be updated. There's also no yaoi action in here, even though France was in this one. Although, I have a little challenge for you. The first person to guess and post the answer to Kiku's question in a review gets a request. It can be to put in a yaoi scene with any two character's that you select, but I get to choose if it is mirrorXoriginal or not. All you can do is pick out the two characters. I am only doing soft core, so no sex or anything like that. Just a nice relationship. If you don't know what Kiku's question was, then it was who the character is from the manga he had read/anime he watched. Good luck with figuring it out and coming up with the pair that you want me to put in the story. Ciao!**

**Translations (These are pretty obvious though)  
**

**French**

**Angleterre=England**

**Japanese**

**Hai=Yes**


	8. Affection

Up the stairs, Veneciano followed Ludwig. Candles lit up the way. Without them it would have been pitch black. The stairs seemed like they would never end. Up and up they ventured, until they finally reached the top. A long hallway stretched across the upstairs. There weren't too many rooms. They were probably all just bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Do you want to split up and search or-"

"No! Please let me stay with you! Please. Please. Please." Veneciano pleaded.

"Okay…" Ludwig was surprised by Veneciano's reply. Although, he was more surprised at the fact that he was actually surprised by the reply. It was his normal Italian behavior. Why was he surprised by it? "It would probably go faster if we split up though."

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you." Veneciano clung onto Ludwig's arm and refused to let go. "I want to stay with you Doitsu." The Italian looked at the German with his irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Ludwig sighed. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner you get pasta."

"Wha? Pasta?" He no longer wore puppy dog eyes, instead he had a look that said he just couldn't wait for the pasta. Ludwig nodded. The Italian's eyes began to shine even more and his mouth began to water. "Pastaaa~!"

Ludwig smiled. "So are we splitting up or going together?" he asked, hoping that his little trick worked. It's not that he wanted to be away from Veneciano, it's just that he wanted to get out as soon as possible. This place even creeped him out slightly.

"I'll go explore alone, for the pasta!" The Italian beamed and then ran off to one of the rooms on the right side of the hallway.

"That guy will do anything for some pasta." Ludwig smiled and cautiously made his way to the first door on the left.

Just as he thought. The room was just a small guest room. _'Everyone mush have slept upstairs.'_ The German quickly looked through the room. Nothing really left. Everything was burned down after all. Although the beds seemed like they could be slept on. You would just have to dust the soot off of them.

With having done a quick inspection, Ludwig began to leave to the next room, until something that shone caught his eye. It was almost completely covered by the remains of a blanket near the underside of the bed. Carefully, he removed the blanket and picked up the shining object. It was a small, metal key.

"Where could this go?" Ludwig wondered as he examined the key. He looked around the room to see if anything needed a key, but found that whatever might've needed it was probably already burned to the ground. _'I guess I'll keep it anyway.' _The German shrugged and shoved it into his green pant's pocket.

He looked around one last time. _'I don't think I'm going to find anything else in here.' _And so he left the room and moved onto the next one. Yet again it was a bedroom. Of course… However, this time there was nothing but ashes and deteriorating furniture. Ludwig made sure to check more carefully this time, but in the end he found nothing. And so he went from room to room only to find nothing else. Not even anything for the key to go to.

"I'm almost out of rooms to check…" The German muttered. He stared at the only door left to go in, and that looked to be another bathroom. _'I doubt there's anything here…' _Ludwig gave out another sigh and began to look around. Just as he thought. Nothing there. There was nothing in the cabinets, just pills, face wash, band aids, etc… all turned to ash. He was lucky to find a key in one of the rooms, although he has no idea where it goes. _'I guess this is good enough for now…' _He examined the key, trying to figure out what it could possibly go to. _'It looks like it goes to a box or something… It's too hard to tell. I should probably-'_

"Aaahh!" A shrill scream interrupted his thoughts. "Doitsu Doitsu! Tasukete!" The German heard the Italian scream from the room across from his. Immediately, Ludwig ran across the hall and into the room screaming Veneciano's name.

In the room was no one other than the German. He was sure the Italian's screams were coming from here. "Veneciano!" he yelled in hopes of an answer. When no answer came, he began to look around the room with occasional yelling of the Italian's name.

There was still no answer and no sign of the Italian anywhere in the bedroom. It looked to be the host's bedroom or the master bedroom because it was bigger than the rest. It had a king sized bed, a nice dresser, or at least it was nice, and it's own bathroom, but it was fit for a king and his queen. _'This host seemed rather greedy…' _Ludwig thought but quickly shook it off. _'No, I have more important things to do than to worry about some greedy bastard!' _

"Veneciano!" Ludwig called out again. There was no reply, instead he could just hear whimpering coming from above him. _'Wha?' _He looked up. The whimpering was definitely coming from above him. _'Is that an attic?' _The German frantically looked around the room to find a way up. Nothing seemed to stand out. How did Veneciano get up there? Looking around the room more thoroughly, he found a bookcase that seemed a bit out of place. It was in front of a curtain, but in front of the side of the curtain instead of where it parted. He quickly pushed the curtain open and found a metal door. Ludwig didn't even need to think about it. He immediately pulled the metallic key out of his pocket.

He put the key in the hole and twisted it carefully as to not break it. The metal door opened towards the German, revealing a flight of old wooden stairs that swirled to the attic. Ludwig touched one of the steps with his boot to see if it would crumble away. Surprisingly it had not. The stairs looked as though they were just withering away from age. They didn't seem to be touched by the fire at all. _'How strange…' _Ludwig thought for a second before storming up the steps.

The attic was dark and quite spacey, but Ludwig was unsure. It was too dark to see anything up there. He walked around blindly, following only the sound of the Italian's softened whimper. After walking around aimlessly, the German had come to a closed wooden door. Light had been leaking out of the cracks, bringing him to it. "Veneciano?" Ludwig cautiously pushed the door open.

Inside sat the Italian on a chair, in front of a mirror that was on a dresser, crying. "V-Veneciano, What's wrong?" Ludwig walked in and approached the crying Italian.

Veneciano looked up to see Ludwig standing over him. "Ve~ Doitsu~" He said and smiled weakly. "You came to save me~" The Italian stood up and walked closer to the German.

"A-are you bleeding?" Ludwig exclaimed as he watched in horror as blood trickled down the Italian's arms and through his clothes by his chest and through his sleeves.

"You're here now, so I'll be fine." He smiled. Now Veneciano was right in front of Ludwig. He stood on his tiptoes to be face to face and hugged him. The Italian leaned closer to the German and whispered in his ear "I love you Doitsu~" With that Ludwig looked at Veneciano in shock as he came face to face with him again. The Italian smiled and leaned closer to Ludwig again. This time into his lips instead of his ear. "Ven-!" Before he had time to say anything else, the Italian kissed him. It was so tender and soft. Veneciano's eyes were closed in satisfaction, and soon enough Ludwig's wide eyes had closed as well. It was a surprise attack, but Ludwig couldn't complain. The kiss was nice and long. Although, Ludwig wished it would go on longer, but the Italian had to breath and he went back down on his feet, looking up at the German. Veneciano smiled at the German who was once again in shock.

"Ve-Veneciano?" Ludwig was finally able to say.

The Italian's smile grew a tad more. He slowly stood back on his toes and leaned towards Ludwig's ear again and whispered softly, "Thank you Doitsu~" He went back down on his feet again and smiled cheerfully like he normally did. "Ve~"

'_He seems to be back to normal again.' _Ludwig sighed with relief. "Veneciano are y-" The German stopped abruptly when he saw the Italian's blood still trickling slowly to the floor. "Wha-what happened anyway? Who hurt you?" He looked around the room frantically. "Veneciano! Why are you defending the culprit? Why don't you te-" Ludwig turned to see the Italian pointing at the mirror on the dresser that he was sitting in front of when he had entered. Had he been pointing at it the whole time?

"I told you there was something in the mirror…" Veneciano said with an expression of fear and sadness.

"What?" Ludwig asked. He could feel the guilt of ignoring the Italian's suspicion before, welling up inside of him.

"Please don't let that thing hurt me anymore Doitsu!" Veneciano's eyes welled up with tears and he jumped into a hug with the German.

Ludwig patted the Italian's back as he cried into the German's chest. "Don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you anymore." Ludwig said softly and caressed Veneciano's hair with his other hand.

Soon enough, Veneciano was his old happy self once more. "Ve~ Doitsu did you find anything~?"

Ludwig nodded. "I found this key." He pulled the key out of his pocket again. "I only found a use for it with the door leading up here though."

Veneciano stared at it then he smiled. "Ve~" he said and took the key from Ludwig's hand and went over to the dresser. There was a lock on the one and only drawer in the dresser. The Italian inserted the key into the lock and twisted it until he heard a click. He opened the small wooden drawer and pulled a couple pieces of paper stapled together out. "Doitsu! Doitsu!" Veneciano cheered happily and waved the papers in the air. "Ve~ I found something~" He brought the packet over to Ludwig to read and handed it to him.

The German thanked the Italian and took the packet. He quickly examined it before handing it back to the Italian and patting his head. Veneciano took it back and tucked it under his arm. "Ve~ What did it say Doitsu? Was it anything important?"

"Ah. Well. It was just a receipt as far as I can tell. I'm not completely sure though. I think it was in Greek." Ludwig sighed. "Either way, I think we should still hold onto it."

"O-kay!" Veneciano saluted. He folded the papers up until they were small enough to fit in his pocket. When they were, he unbuttoned his pocket and put the folded papers in and then buttoned the packet back up.

"Did you check everywhere? Did you find anything?" Ludwig asked in hopes of finding some information seeing as there were boxes all over the room, pretty big in size, there had to have been something else of interest here.

Veneciano just shook his head. "Ve~ They are all just full of packing peanuts."

"Packing peanuts? They are all things that were ordered and shipped here?"

"Ve~"

"Well they all look to be the same size and from the same place. What could've been in them and why buy so many of the same thing?" Ludwig thought aloud while examining the boxes. They were pretty much human sized. _'What could they have possibly ordered?' _

"D-Doitsu…" Veneciano called out to get the German's attention.

"Yes?" he replied, staring at the Italian.

"Ve…" The Italian said and looked down to see his blood still seeping through his clothes, but only slightly. "It hurts…"

"Right! How could I forget?" The German rushed over to the Italian. "Let's go back first. I'm sure Yao will have something that could help you, or at least Kiku. Anyway, the others should be getting back soon." He grabbed the Italian's hand, making them both blush on touch, and lead him back down both flights of stairs and back to the main entrance.

**Author's notes**

**Well, well, well. It's finally done and put online. I'm sorry it took a freaking century. At least I put some romance in it. More interesting things should start happening next chapter since they are all together again and plus it's nearing night time~ By the way~ What the hell should I name this chapter? I just don't know… Please review a title if you have one and also if you are going to answer a question of mine and get the reward for it, you have to have an account. I have to message you after all. On a kind of related note, I am writing two one-shots that are hetalia and I hope that they will be done soon. Look forward to those too, if you want to anyway ^_^. Also Does anyone know of any good cons? I just went to Ohayocon about two weeks ago, and it was amazing. I wish to go to more cons. The only other one I am going to right now is Acen in May. So I hope that maybe you guys could tell me a nice con that isn't too damn much because Acen is going to make me broke basically… Well then…I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and took so long. Gomennasai! *bows* Have you guys heard their character songs yet? Damn their good! Anyway…Ciao~!**


	9. Let us sleep forever

Ivan, Yao, Arthur, and Alfred came out of the kitchen door while Antonio and Romano came out of the door to the living room, as well as Francis and Kiku coming out of the dining room and Ludwig leading Veneciano down the steps, holding his hand.

"Why…" Ludwig asked after seeing Arthur and Alfred come out of the kitchen.

"Underground tunnel." Arthur said simply and the other three nodded.

"Okay…then…" The German then turned around to see the Spaniard holding a bloody piece of cloth to his throat. The pattern seemed to match that of his uniform.

"I would just like some gauze thank you." Antonio said as best he could to make it sound like his old cheerful voice, but it still ended up sounding rough.

"Right away." Ludwig nodded to Kiku, and he immediately took a roll of gauze out of his bag and began to patch up the Spaniard's neck. "Same goes for Veneciano." The Japanese man nodded at the second request and began it as soon as he could.

"Well. Now that everyone is fixed up, report what you have been able to find out." The German commanded. He was about to let Ivan and Yao to speak until he remembered one small thing. "Keep it short though." _'I really don't want to stay here too long…' _He sighed and then nodded to Ivan and Yao, allowing them to begin.

Ivan gave a small nod along with a soft "da" in response. "We found nothing of interest in the kitchen except for a trapdoor underneath the table, which is where Arthur and Alfred had come from. The only thing that stood out for us, is that I was attacked by Yao while Yao was attacked by me at the same time." The Russian quickly glanced at the Chinese man at his side to see that he was still shaking slightly in fright. He then looked back towards the German to await his response.

"So…you attacked each other?" Ludwig asked, a bit confused for the most part.

"Ah." Ivan said in realization of how worded it badly. "Well we were in different rooms when we each got attacked. He added to clear up the German's confusion. Just so it was perfectly clear… "we were attacked by things that looked just like us, comrades."

"Same for us amigo!" The Spaniard blurted out, but then immediately grabbed for his throat, for it was once again in pain.

Romano sighed in frustration at the Spaniard's weakness. "Yes. We were able to meet our look-alikes as well… They were annoying bastards… worse than all of you even." he glared at the other nine, and then at his reflection in the mirror. _'I know you're there…'_

"Did you find anything out?" Ludwig interrupted Romano's glaring contest with himself.

"Yeah…" he said sternly and slowly took his eyes off of the mirror to meet with the German's blue eyes. "They come from mirrors and they are almost the exact opposites of us. They can hurt us but we can't hurt them without hurting ourselves…" _'Which is a ton of bullshit…' _"…and they want to kill us."

"So we can't hurt them and they come from mirrors…" The German thought it over a bit before calling on the next group.

"Nothing much happened with us, other than Alfred panicking and fainting that is." Arthur stated.

"Hey! I didn't panic!" Alfred protested.

"You were screaming at nothing and before that you randomly fainted." The Brit calmly said, making the American pout in rejection of his defeat. "By the way." Arthur suddenly said. "Did you ever remember what happened to you down there?"

Alfred shook his head, "No, I can't remember anything about it. All I remember is waking up."

The Brit sighed. "Well keep trying to remember."

Alfred nodded, his head clearly still in pain by how he did so, ending with him worrying the Brit.

"Next." Ludwig turned to Francis and Kiku.

"We found a giant purple tinted mirror." Kiku stated.

"Is that all?" The German seemed rather disappointed with the lack of what seemed to be good information.

Kiku shook his head and was about to go on but Francis took over.

"We were able to go inside of it and see through all of the other mirrors in the manor. We think that's where those things stay when they aren't out here attacking us."

"Can you take us there later?" Ludwig requested and received a "Hai" from Kiku along with a slight bow. Anyway, we should get some sleep first. There are beds upstairs. Some of us might have to bunk with each other though."

"Ludwig-san." Kiku called out before anyone was able to leave. The German turned to him saying "yes?" Kiku took that as permission to speak. "Did you and Veneciano-san find anything?"

"R-right." Ludwig was slightly embarrassed that he forgot to report in with his own group's findings. "We found an attic that was untouched by the fire and contained a great amount of large boxes shipped here. We also found a receipt, but couldn't read it because it was in Greek."

"I know some Greek. Perhaps I can try to translate it before I go to sleep tonight." Kiku held his hand out for the papers, and Ludwig gave it to him willingly. "I will try my best, Ludwig-san." Kiku stated and followed everyone up the stairs.

* * *

"So…" Alfred began, "…what was your look-alike or whatever like Romano?"

"Why do you want to know?" Romano scowled at the American as they headed up the staircase.

"Just to pass the time." Alfred rested his head on his arms that he held behind himself. "Plus I'm bored." he smirked.

Romano rolled his eyes and was about to tell the American to fuck off, until the Spaniard interrupted him that is.

"Romano's other self was so adorable~" Antonio beamed. "He was so nice and helpful. He was even shy, which made him so cute~!" He said happily. A bit too happily… "I wish mine was as cute as Romano's though."

"Hm? What was yours like?" Alfred asked, wishing he had a hamburger right about now. It was nothing new. He always wanted a hamburger whenever he began to lose interest in things.

"Mine? Umm, mine was…" The Spaniard tried to think of how to put it into terms that even Alfred would be able to understand. "Mine was really mean and I couldn't really tell if he like Romano or not, but I know that he seemed to like to hurt others." Antonio tried to explain. "He even chuckled darkly!" He said in trying to show the American just how mean his other self was.

"He chuckled darkly…? How do you chuckle darkly?" The American laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. "So how does one chuckle darkly anyway~? I thought chuckling was supposed to be like a laugh when you're happy or something." Al tried to think about it a bit harder. "Okay fine." he finally said after a while. "If this is chuckling," he gave a quick example, "then how do you chuckle darkly? Is that even possible?"

Antonio shrugged. "I don't know… Ask someone." He suggested.

Alfred nodded. "I have the perfect person~" he grinned and turned to look behind him to see Francis and Arthur walking together. Arthur really didn't look like he was having fun when Francis kept giving him a look that said, 'How you doin'. It disgusted the Brit.

"Hey Iggy!" The American called out and the Brit looked at him, ready for whatever the stupid thing he wanted to say was. "Can you show us how you chuckle?"

"What…" Arthur was at a loss of what to say. This would have to be one of the dumbest things the boy he raised could've ever said. _'Why do I feel like this is going to end up making fun of me in someway…'_

"Please show us how you chuckle." Alfred repeated but more in a pleading way this time. "We won't bother you anymore if you do."

"Fine." Arthur sighed, knowing that he probably will continue to bother him regardless. The Brit thought of something that 'he' thought was funny and chuckled.

"Was it like that?" Alfred asked the Spaniard.

"Si mi amigo. Si."

"Thanks Iggy!" The American beamed and then just turned around to continue up the stairs.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" The Brit asked the Frenchman in frustration, only to get another, 'how you doin' face. "Oh sod off you frog!"

* * *

"So who's staying with who, Ludwig-san?" Kiku asked as he stared at the hallway filled with rooms.

There were nine bedrooms in total. Four on each side along with two bathrooms per side. Then there was one bedroom at the end of the hallway, one in which Ludwig hadn't been able to search yet.

"Well there are four bedrooms on the side I checked, and I know the master bedroom was on Veneciano's side. Two people could bunk in there." Ludwig stated. "Veneciano, how many rooms were on your side?"

"Ve~ I had four too~ Although~ The one at the end is a maid's room~" The Italian reported. "I didn't find anything in there though." he predicted what the German was going to say next.

"Ah. Well… Only one of us will have to bunk with someone." Ludwig stated. "So who wants to bunk with someone?" he asked, but it seemed more like an order, and it also seemed like he wanted it to be decided quickly as well.

Francis was about to speak but the rude Italian spoke first.

"Me and Veneciano will be taking the Master bedroom. That means I don't want any of you bastards with my brother." Romano sternly said and then glared at the German. "That means you too, you potato bastard!" he scowled.

"F-fine…" Ludwig replied. _'I'd really like to know why this guy hates me so much…'_

Romano smirked at the German's defeat. "Come on Veneciano, let's go to sleep." He grabbed his younger borhter's hand and marched off to their room.

"Ve~ Goodnight everyone~" Veneciano said happily right before he was dragged into the room.

"Well then. Everyone go pick out your rooms. If you need anything, then just ask me. I'll be in this room." Ludwig announced and then entered the room that was two doors away from the Italian's and sighed, _'Can't be too close to them or else Romano will try to kill me…again…'_

"I will stay in this room then." Kiku stated and went to the room next to Ludwig's. "Good night everyone." he bowed and shut his door, getting right to work with translating the Greek.

"I want this room~" Antonio practically sang as he entered the room closest to the stairs, on the right.

"Five down, and one side left, plus the maid's room at the end of the hall." Ivan stated, seeing as everyone else was looking to see which rooms were taken and which were even rooms in the first place. "I will take this room then, da." he smiled his innocently cute smile at Yao and then took his leave to the first door on the left.

"Creepy, aru…" Yao muttered, feeling a chill make it's way down his back. "I don't want to be near him, aru." The Chinese man quickly made his way to the last bedroom on the left and locked himself in.

"I'm staying next to Yao's room…" Arthur began towards the door next to Yao's room and across from the German's. "Besides, I'm not too fond of the Russian either…" he muttered and shut himself in the room.

"I will take the room closest I can get to you then Angleterre~" Francis sang and skipped to the room next to the bathroom that separated him from his love and across from the other bathroom that was placed on the right side of the hall.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Alfred gulped as he slowly and cautiously made his way over to the maid's room. "Seriously? Why am I the one stuck with this creepy room?" The American complained as he reached his bedroom's door. _'Okay… Calm down… It can't be that bad…right…' _Finding it too hard to calm himself, he just decided to open the door and find out that's in it.

Inside was just a small room. There was a little corridor with a closet and a mirror. _'Creepy.' _he thought as he stared at the mirror. _'I guess they wanted their maid to look good or something… Oh well! Goodbye ya scary demon!' _The American smirked and threw his brown bomber jacket over the mirror and then he continued on into the actual room. The room was a plain room with a bed and a dresser for clothes and stuff. Normal enough~

"Alright! A bed!" He cheered and jumped onto the bed. He was still quite exhausted from his episode in the basement, even though he couldn't even recall what happened. _'This isn't so bad~ The upstairs didn't seemed to be as full of soot and stuff as the rest of the house~' _He got up and began to strip into just his collared shirt and his tan pants. _'Come to think of it… was the basement like the rest of the house or was it like this?' _he sat down on the bed, trying to a failed attempt, the American just decided to sleep, until he remembered he hadn't taken Texas off yet.

Alfred went over to set them down on the desk along with his clothes that he had thrown on it. The top drawer seemed to stick out slightly in the dresser. _'Did Veneciano leave it open when he looked around in here?' _He opened it the rest of the way to find a letter inside. The American quickly unfolded it and read through the message. _'Did Veneciano actually check in here? If so, he did a terrible job. I should tell the others.' _Alfred quickly put his boots on and grabbed his jacket on the way out. _'Kiku's probably still up. He did have to translate that receipt or whatever that thing was that was in Greek.' _He put his jacket on as he walked down the long hallway, trying to remember which room was his. _'Damn! How could I forget?'_

The only thing he could think of doing was to just knock on each door slightly while calling out Kiku's name softly. He would be able to hear it. The guy may think he is old, but he definitely isn't. Besides, the American didn't really want to wake anyone else up and get himself beat up or scolded for it. Not something he really liked to happen…

The only thing he knew was that it was on the right side, well technically his left. At least there were only six doors on each side. After checking the third door he had found no luck so far. _'Not too many left at least' _He was relieved to know that. So he proceeded to the fourth and slightly knocked. Before he was able to call for Kiku, he fell to his knees, gripping his head in pain. For it had been filled with the horrible sound of shattering glass again.

He gasped in pain as he attempted to stand back up. He managed to do so, but his legs felt weak and ready to give away at anytime. "K-Kiku…" he finally managed to call out weakly. _'Nothing huh… Should've expected as much.' _The American continued to walk further down the hallway, and to the next door. As he walked closer to the next door, the noise only got worse. His ears felt as if they had broke and began to bleed, and he couldn't even hear himself think anymore. "Make it stop…" he said weakly without realizing it.

"If you can catch me, then I'll make the noise stop. That is if you can catch me though~" A familiar voice hissed. It sounded familiar, but Alfred couldn't think at all so he went towards the stairs, where the voice seemed to be coming from, and proceeded down them.

He was relieved that the shattering had softened a bit as he got downstairs. He looked around but saw no one on the first floor. "Where are you?" he shouted at the empty entryway.

"Down here~" the voice hissed from the opened door in the stairs.

'_Didn't me and Iggy close that though…' _Alfred hesitantly walked over to the door. "Stop hiding, you coward!" The American yelled in order to mask his own fear.

"You're the coward~ You won't even come down here again~" The voice teased. "Hurry up and be a hero! Or else I will just make the pain unbearable again~"

Alfred stomped down the candle-lit stairway with no other option and to the latched door. It had been left ajar. He cautiously opened it and stepped in to find no one there. _'What the hell is this…' _Remembering the note he had in his hand, he quickly put it in his pants pocket. He didn't want it to get destroyed after all. Walking in further, he noticed all of the mirrors that stared at him. "Wha?" he exclaimed. When he looked at the mirrors, he figured they would just show what they were looking at like they normally did, but they just showed an empty room. "Where am I…" he thought aloud. As he stared into the mirrors he heard a voice sound from the door he had entered.

"You want to kill me right~" the voice hissed again in a taunting way. "Well come and get me then!" It yelled and the door had been slammed shut.

"Shit!" Alfred had heard the latch being slammed down on the other side. _'Someone else is here helping him?'_

"What are you waiting for? I'm getting bored~ Don't you want to prove how much of a hero you are~" It teased from all around him. The American looked around to see himself in all of the mirrors finally, except that he had no control over them. They all just gave him a maniacal looking grin before laughing at how frightened he looked.

"Fine…" Alfred finally said, "I'll fight you…" He quickly glanced around the room for a weapon. Seeing the other door, the young American went in and grabbed one of the pipes that had been sharpened on one end, and then he came back out, ready to fight.

"Hmm~ That's your weapon of choice~" His reflections grinned in anticipation. "Bring it on then~"

Alfred brought the pipe up and swung it down, into the mirror, shattering it and letting the pieces shatter even more on impact with the ground.

"Is that all you've got~" His reflection continued to tease him. "Maybe you should just give up right now~" it laughed.

"Shut up!" the American yelled, clearly annoyed at being laughed at so much. "I'll kill you…" he screamed over and over as he smashed more of the mirrors.

The sound of shattering glass, his screams of desperation to kill the bastard, and his reflection's laughter all mixed together. Alfred could feel a cold liquid slide down from his ears. He was probably going deaf from all of the loud noise that echoed throughout the enclosed area. Although, shards of glass carved into his skin as well as his ears as they were smashed into pieces. That could be why they were bleeding. By the time half of the mirror were in pieces, his blood was seeping through his torn clothes and coating his blond hair.

"All you're doing is hurting yourself you know~" His reflection continued to laugh. "You should know that this isn't safety glass and it does indeed hurt since of how sharp it is~"

"Shut up!" Alfred screamed again and brought the pipe up again, ready to smash the next damn mirror. He brought the pipe down upon the mirror again, but didn't quite hit it because something made him stop in the middle of his attack. He looked down in disbelief to see the sharp end of a pole piercing through his heart. Looking up from the pole, he saw his other self holding the other end of it in the mirror.

"I thought heroes always won~" His reflection smirked. "Cocky brat." he quickly pulled the pole out of the American's heart, making him fall to his knees and drop his own weapon.

As blood slid down his many wounds, he coughed up a great amount of it onto the floor. When he was done coughing it up, he began to laugh weakly in relief. It sounded a bit insane as blood was sliding down his face from the corner of his mouth.

Alfred's reflection began to laugh joyously, in a maniacal way at his victory. "Glad you're dead huh? Well good! You're better off dead anyway!" he laughed until Alfred fell into a deep slumber.

After Alfred fell to a laying position on the ground, his reflection carefully stepped out of the mirror and over to his motionless body. He kicked the original's body and waited for a response. All he got was more blood to flow out of the American's mouth. "Serves ya right." His other self said and grabbed the original by the arms and dragged him into the mirror, leaving a trail of blood. Once in the mirror, his mirrored self set Alfred down in the middle of the room. He bent down and searched through the American's pockets and retrieved the letter. "Couldn't let ya give them this~" he laughed. "Well later brat. Thanks for your life by the way~" he grinned and left the mirror world.

He nearly slipped on Alfred's blood when he stepped out of the mirror. "So close…" he sighed with relief that he had just skidded slightly on the blood rather than falling in and becoming covered in it. "I don't know how I would've explained being covered in blood to the others." He laughed at his clumsiness and went over to the door, only to remember that he had one of the others lock it. Quickly, the blond checked the other door, only to find that one locked as well.

"Dammit! Why didn't I think this through!" he growled in frustration. "Tsk! I'll just have to use the friggin' mirror…" Walking back into the mirror, the atmosphere made him shudder slightly. "I hate this place…it's so cold…" the doppelganger muttered. He quickly looked for the mirror he wanted and stepped though to find himself in the small corridor in the maid's room.

"Better get some sleep then~" he said happily and laid down to sleep in his bed.

**Author's notes**

**Finally a character death! Took nine friggin' chapters… Oh well~ At least we finally got one~ Also the introduction to Alfred's mirror self. What a bastard. Oh well! …nothing much to say actually, other than that I like getting reviews… Well, with that said, please review and also ciao~ **

**P.s. The thing on the stairs was just for humor and for anyone who gets the reference to laugh at~**


End file.
